Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle including two motors/generators and a differential device with rotation components connected thereto. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 below disclose a hybrid vehicle that includes a planetary gear mechanism as a differential device, wherein an engine, a first motor/generator, and a second motor/generator are respectively connected to a carrier, a sun gear, and a ring gear. In the hybrid vehicles of Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a driving wheel is also connected to the ring gear. In the hybrid vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a SOC (State Of Charge) of a battery is a predetermined value or more, a regenerative driving operation of the second motor/generator is performed, and the regenerative electric power generated therefrom is supplied to the first motor/generator so as to rotate the engine. At that time, since the regenerative electric power of the second motor/generator is consumed by the first motor/generator, a regenerative braking operation of the second motor/generator is performed. Further, in the hybrid vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 2, when the battery may not be charged, the regenerative driving operation of the second motor/generator is performed, and the motoring of the engine is performed by the first motor/generator by the regenerative electric power generated therefrom, so that a regenerative braking force is generated in the second motor/generator.